


Peppermint and Pink

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Candy canes distract Draco





	Peppermint and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. gingeraled
> 
> · Title: Peppermint and Pink
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Draco/Ginny
> 
> · Prompt: Candy Canes
> 
> · Rating: MT

It was the pink that did it—those pink lips wrapping around a candy cane was driving him mad. His trousers had grown uncomfortably tight under his robes and he noticed his hands shook a bit under the table.

Her eyes met his from across the room and she smirked at him. She darted her tongue out to slide along the arch of the candy cane and he let out a soft moan of defeat.

“Draco, are you listening to me?”

Draco forced his attention back to the simpering twit sitting next to him. Beautiful and brainless—good for a shag now and again—but she had no substance only an annoying need to fawn over him.

“Pansy—clear off.”

He’d said it a bit more harshly than he intended and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. He wasn’t going to apologize to her—she needed to clear off so that he could figure out if that candy cane tasted as good as it looked.

“Draco, I thought…”

“Pansy—I’m not in the mood to listen to you. If you’re really in the mood, perhaps Crabbe or Goyle would be willing to help you out.”

He saw her hand clench into a fist and he raised his eyebrow at her. The anger in her eyes lingered this time and she bent forward slightly and placed her lips at Draco’s ear.

“Thinking of shagging the Mudblood lover? You don’t stand a chance against Potter. I’ll be waiting in my room.”

He let his eyes wander back over to the table where Ginny was sitting. Firelight danced in her red hair and it created a halo around her head—she was beautiful.  
She was sliding the candy cane in and out of her mouth, nibbling on the tip, and she met his eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him and nodded her head towards the door before standing up and passing by his table.

He looked around the room, checking to see if anyone noticed him, and then took his leave of the Three Broomsticks. The cold outside didn’t even put a dent in the heat that was blazing through his body. The image of Ginny on her knees in front of him filled his senses. He could see her there—mouth caressing his swollen flesh, licking and nibbling, and then she’d take him in her mouth and bring him over the edge. He could almost feel the silky strands of her red hair and he could imagine it spread across a pillow as she thrashed underneath him. He would bury himself inside her—drive into her until she came screaming his name. HIS name—not Potter’s.

 

He glanced around the almost deserted street, scanning his gaze over the crowd trying to spot her, and he caught a glimpse of her red hair as she pressed through a crowd of third years and headed towards the Shrieking Shack.

He waded his way through the same path she had taken and arrived only to see her slip behind the building. He followed her tracks in the snow and when he came around the corner he saw her leaning against the back of the building waiting for him.

“You were staring at me—back there,” she said, suppressing a smirk, “Did you need something?”

“You looked like you needed something actually,” he replied sharply, “You’re the one summoned me.”

She raised her eyebrow at him again and grinned openly at him. The wind was blowing her red hair around her shoulders and he saw her shiver a bit in the cold. Strangely enough he suddenly felt the need to offer her his cloak and before he could stop himself the words were spilling from his lips.

“Are you cold?”

“No…you never answered my question.”

“I don’t need anything from a silly Mudblood lover! You wanted something from me—go on and admit it—something Potter can’t give you perhaps?”

Her eyes narrowed in anger and red swelled over her cheeks. He felt a moment of fear when she reached into her pocket. He hadn’t forgotten the bat bogey curse she had placed him under in fifth year and he took a step backwards.

“You know what I think?” She said softly, “I think you wanted a taste of this.”

She held up the candy cane and ran it across her lips. She had to know she was torturing him, driving him to the brink of madness, and he stepped closer to her. He could feel the heat pouring off her body in waves and he noticed a flash of desire in her eyes as he invaded her personal space.

“You know what else I think—I think you want me.”

Draco opened his mouth to deny it. He had to—he couldn’t possibly admit it. It would be ludicrous not to mention dangerous. Then he couldn’t think let alone speak because she was running the candy cane across his lips and looping her fingers around his waist to pull him closer.

“Weasley, that isn’t what I had in mind.”

He was giving in—everything about her captivated him—and he had all he could take. He watched in disbelief as she raised the candy back to her own lips and slide it slowly across them, parting them to taste the sweet peppermint before lowering her hand.

“What did you have in mind?”

He pushed closer to her, pinning her with his body to the wall, and lowered his head until he was mere inches from her lips. It was taking all of his self-control not to kiss her right then and there. He could feel her panting against his mouth, her breath coming in soft spurts, and he lifted his eyes to hers only to find the same fierce need that he felt mirror there.

“This!”

He brought his lips crashing down on hers, swallowing her gasp, and immediately parted her lips with his tongue. Their tongues dueled fiercely battling for control. Her fingers slid through his hair, her nails raking his scalp, and he pressed more firmly against her. The continued this way until they both needed to draw breath.

He rested his forehead against hers. His ragged breathing was echoing in his ears, his body was tense with desire, and he thrust gently against her making her aware of the intense need he had for her.  
“MMM…” she said softly, “how did it taste?”

“Best candy cane—ever,” he said softly, “In fact I dare say it was the best money could buy.”

Then he bent his head to kiss her again and again.


End file.
